


Harrython 2012

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drables escritos para el 32 cumpleaños de Harry Potter en la comunidad Harrython de Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En la mente de una serpiente

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto#1: Pársel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** OC(serpiente), Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
>  **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

Los reconfortantes rayos de Sol tocaban su escamosa piel calentándola reconfortantemente, adoraba su cama y si lo único que cayese sobre ella fuese esa luz hubiese seguido durmiendo, pero sentía que alguien la estaba observando. Abrió los ojos lentamente y giró la cabeza hacia el foco de su molestia, era de nuevo esa cría de humano con el pelo azul, la mayor parte del tiempo. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza esperando que su amo viniese a apartar al pequeño, sino tendría que espantarlo por sí misma, aunque eso solía ocasionar que el joven que la cuidaba la dejase sin salir de su jaula el resto del día.

Afortunadamente el mago de cabello negro indomable y gafas redondas llegó a su rescate y con palabras y alimentos dulces persuadió al niño de apartarse. La serpiente, con una profunda respiración, volvió a aletargarse en el calor recibido a través de la ventana pensando en lo afortunada que había sido con su humano.

El primer día que había llegado allí, se había sentido honrada porque su amo fuese un hablante de pársel, después su opinión había ido cambiando al parecerle demasiado jovial, demasiado ingenuo y había pensado acabar con su servidumbre. Esa noche salió de su jaula que el tonto humano había dejado abierta y se estiró junto a él en la cama comprobando que debía crecer un poco más para poder deshacerse del chico y en el proceso darse un festín. Pensó que podría marcharse de allí como si nada hubiese pasado, pero una fuerte mano la cogió por la cabeza imposibilitando su mordida.

–Si vuelves a intentar atacarme me desharé de ti, te mandaré a un zoo para que disfrutes de los niños dando golpes en tu cristal tooodo el día o a un circo, seguro que allí estarás mejor, bicho desagradecido –siseó el mago al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y llevaba al reptil a su terrario, esta vez cerrándolo–. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La serpiente asintió con la cabeza, temblando ligeramente ante las ondas de magia enfurecida. Había subestimado al hombre, era poderoso y conocía peores castigos que la muerte, desde entonces comenzó a respetarlo y su vida fue la mejor.

Cada día cuando el mago se levantaba abría su jaula, no había vuelto a dejarla libre mientras dormía. Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, si la hubiese dejado suelta de nuevo se hubiese decepcionada mucho. 

Salía de su jaula e inspeccionaba la casa, en busca de cambios mientras esperaba a que Harry, como le había dicho que le llamara, desayunase y, la mayoría de las veces, se marchase, no sin antes soltar un par de ratones. Ella agradecía enormemente ese privilegio de poder cazar en tan amplio terreno, disfrutaba de buscar, atemorizar y atrapar a sus presas.

Nunca había oído a ninguna serpiente de las que había conocido en su vida de reclusa que sus amos compartiesen con ellas tan ampliamente sus hogares y ella sólo era encerrada en las noches y cuando había visitas.

A menudo charlaban, aunque hacía tiempo que se les habían acabado los temas de los que hablar, aún así Harry solía contarle su día en el exterior y sus problemas sin esperar una respuesta, y ella se quejaba de todo lo que se le ocurriese de su entorno y él, a veces, le hacía caso y buscaba una solución.

Pero lo que más disfrutaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría, era cuando el joven se sentaba en el sofá y ella se acurrucaba sobre él, bajo esa falsa piel que solía llevar, y se dormía encandilada por el calor que desprendía.

Y eso le llevaba a su molestia con el nuevo compañero de su amo. Nunca antes le habían molestado las múltiples parejas de su dueño, estos humanos solían llegar una noche, comían y retozaban en el sofá para terminar con su ritual de apareamiento en la otra habitación, lejos de ella. No acostumbraba a verlos durante muchos días después. Pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, este humano era distinto. En su opinión llevaba demasiado tiempo frecuentando a Harry y usurpando su lugar recostado sobre la cálida piel de su amo. Además habían roto con la costumbre de copular lejos de su jaula, y lo peor era que su humano hablaba al otro en la lengua de las serpientes y el de pelo rubio intentaba imitar esas palabras susurradas, mancillando su idioma mientras con cada siseo se excitaba más, ella era capaz de captar los cambios con su lengua y la incomodaba sobremanera.

A todo ello se le añadía su desconfianza, había algo en sus entrañas que le decía que no podía fiarse de él. Era como ella, arrogante, presumido y letal. Su amo siempre le había parecido como uno de esos lindos gatitos de la tienda donde se hospedó durante unos meses antes de que Harry la sacara de allí, y pese a que sabía que el joven era más peligroso que esos tiernos y apetecibles gatitos no estaba seguro de que pudiese defenderse del otro mago como lo hizo con ella.

Se enroscó aún más en sus anillos, añorando salir, pero sabía que no se lo permitiría, no desde que expresase su opinión ante el rubio tan activamente al atacarle. El compañero de Harry había llegado unos minutos antes y ya estaban comenzando con el cortejo y no tardarían en ser susurrabas lascivas palabras en pársel. Comenzaba a plantearse atacar a su amo con la esperanza de que cumpliese su amenaza y la echara de su casa, en esta situación unos críos golpeando los cristales de su residencia no parecía tan malo.

Cubrió su cabeza con su cuerpo queriendo amortiguar los sonidos y olores que le llegaban, y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

–Voy a follarte tan fuerte que cuando termine contigo sólo serás capaz de hablar mediante siseos –le llegaron las palabras de Harry cargadas de deseo.

 _“Mañana, mañana atacaré.”_ pensó ante la amenaza de escuchar al rubio quién sabe por cuánto tiempo destrozando su lengua _“Mañana me mudaré de aquí como sea.”_

**_Fin_ **


	2. Marchando un cóctel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto#2: Imagen (Bebidas entre ellas Fire Whisky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
>  **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences  
>  **N/A:** Esto sería como una continuación de un drabble que escribí para el drarrython "No tan heterosexual", pero no es necesario leerlo, sólo me sirvió como apoyo argumental.

–Mmm... un Jack Black –dijo Harry con pesadez.

–Querrás decir un Black Jack, Jack Black es un actor, Harry –lo reprendió Draco.

–Pues eso, qué más da el orden –protestó.

–Potter, esto es serio. Necesito practicar, el concurso es mañana.

–¿Y por qué no me pones lo que quieras y ya? 

–Te lo he dicho mil veces, por Merlín. Es un concurso de barmans, tengo que hacer cócteles. Ya te lo he explicado, me dirán una bebida cualquiera y yo tengo que prepararla en el menor tiempo posible. Si yo eligiera tu bebida no podría medir el factor sorpresa por el que se pierde un tiempo en recordar la receta. Necesito practicar para tener la mente despierta.

–Pero... sabes que el alcohol no me sienta bien y mañana tengo entrenamiento –se quejó Harry–. ¿Por qué no puede ayudarte Blaise? Él bebe como un cosaco, ¿seguro que no tiene parientes rusos?

–Blaise está de viaje, y no, no tiene parientes rusos –aclaró Draco con cansancio, odiaba tener que repetirse–. Y tú, como buen novio, es tu obligación ayudarme.

Harry lloriqueó ante su desdicha, casi maldijo el momento en que descubrió que no era tan heterosexual como creía un año atrás. Desde entonces él y Draco estaban juntos, aunque no por eso toleraba mejor la bebida. Suspiró apesadumbrado y se recompuso, si mañana tenía que ir a entrenar con dolor de cabeza que al menos valiese la pena, después de todo sí que se le había pegado algo de su pareja.

Sonrió tal y como sabía que el rubio se derretía y con voz aterciopelada dijo:

–Un Sexo en la playa, con mucho sexo –pidió mojando su labio inferior e inclinándose sobre la barra de la cocina.

Draco tragó duro y cuando se dio cuenta de que el cronómetro corría y no había ni empezado a pensar en qué llevaba esa bebida resopló molesto con el moreno y con sí mismo.

–Eres imposible –dijo antes cogerle sobre la camiseta y besarle con pasión–. Marchando un sexo en la barra –bromeó obteniendo risas del moreno ahogadas con el nuevo beso.

Después de todo llevaba todo el día practicando, había emborrachado a Pansy y a Goyle antes de que Harry llegase. Y ya que estaba siendo tan persuasivo para dejar de beber se lo concedería, pero se aseguraría de que al día siguiente no fuese capaz de sentarse en una escoba.

**_Fin_ **


	3. Cromos para adultos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto#3: Cromos de brujas y magos famosos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, OCs  
>  **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

–Si le, si le, si le, si le, si le, si le –repetían a coro una y otra vez Albus y Scorpius mientras se mostraban el uno al otro sus cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

Minutos más tarde Scorpius gritaba:

–¡No le! Paracelsus. ¿Quién es este? –se preguntó Scorpius dándole la vuelta al cromo.

–Te lo puedes quedar, ese le tengo cuatro veces –concedió Albus antes de continuar pasando cromos.

Minutos más tarde sólo se oía la voz del pequeño de los Malfoy pasar cromos interrumpiéndose varias veces ante un cromo que no tenía.

Una vez que terminó, soltó el taco de cromos flexionando las manos adolorido por su peso.

–¿Cómo puedes tener tantos cromos nuevos de una semana a otra? –cuestionó el rubio.

–Es que los intercambio con mis hermanos –contestó.

–No me cuadra –reflexionó el niño de siete años–. Esta semana mi papá trajo un montón de cajas y le convencí para que me dejara coger los cromos aunque no me dejase comerlas, y sigues teniendo muchísimos más que yo –objetó.

–Es que... –Albus le miró dudando un instante. Su mamá le había dicho que no contase aquello a nadie, aunque él no entendía por qué, no tenía nada de malo y Scorpius era su mejor amigo–. Mi papá también como ranas de chocolate y nos da los cromos a nosotros, y como mamá no le regaña pues él puede comer muuuchos más.

–Ni mi papá ni mi mamá comen ranas, sólo bombones a veces. Por eso siempre tienes tantos, qué suerte –se lamentó Scorpius.

Albus sonrió orgulloso de su papá sin saber que la noticia se expandiría poco a poco y las consecuencias que tendría para todos.

***O-O***

Los chicos de quinto curso de Gryffindor estaban reunidos en su dormitorio ante el tesoro conseguido por Andrew Towler gracias a una poción de edad y un buen manejo del hechizo _Confundus_. Los controles para la versión para adultos de las ranas de chocolate eran muy rigurosos.

Los cinco ocupantes del dormitorio miraban con ansia y nerviosismo la caja ante ellos que contenía a su vez diez chocolates. Ante la indecisión, fue Andrew el primero en coger.

–Laura Madley –anunció al tiempo que unas tetas saltarinas salían inadvertidas de su caja ante la atención del adolescente por la imagen semidesnuda en el cromo–. ¡Joder, cómo está la enfermera! 

–¡A ver! –gritaron sus compañeros.

Andrew se la enseñó algo reticente a apartar sus ojos tan pronto.

–Creo que no me sentó bien la cena y voy a ir a que me revisen –bromeó Harry Davis.

–¡Malditas túnicas! –se lamentó Ian Branstone.

Valientemente Albus cogió otra caja seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

–Os recuerdo que esa foto se la tomaron hace unos nueve años –dijo Albus antes de, valientemente coger otra caja seguido por el resto de sus compañeros–. ¡Oh, Merlín! Michael Corner –anunció impresionado Albus mientas una polla voladora escapaba de su caja.

–¡Alicia Spinnet!

–¡Eric Vaiser! El jugador de los Halcones de Falmouth.  
–¡Oh, joder! ¡Tu padre! –gritó Neville Carmichael.

–¿A quién tienes? –preguntó Ian, creyendo que era una expresión lo que gritaba su amigo tan impresionado.

–Tu padre, Albus. Es tu padre –aclaró casi sin levantar la vista.

–¡¿Qué?! No puede ser... no habrás leído bien –dijo no queriendo creer lo que decía su amigo.

Sus compañeros se acercaron a Neville confirmando sus palabras. Ian tragó antes de hablar.

–Sí que lo es, y la fecha es de sólo hace tres años –aseguró sin apartar la vista del Jefe de aurores que se mostraba con escasa tela, moviéndose por el cuadro con gracia y dando vueltas sobre sí de vez en cuando, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas–. Lo dicho ¡malditas túnicas!

Albus salió de allí abochornado, maldiciendo el momento en que cogió la poción de edad de su tío George para este fin, mientras en el dormitorio sus compañeros siguieron abriendo cajas y observando los cromos, bendiciendo a Jason Samuel, que también estaba entre las imágenes, que ideó el hechizo para duplicar fotos en movimiento para que sus ocupantes no tuviesen que turnarse entre sus representaciones.

**_Fin_ **


	4. Hedwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto#6: Imagen (Lechuzas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Harry Potter  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

Harry siempre recordaría con cariño a Hedwig, su primera lechuza. Durante muchos años se había negado a tener otra, alegando que ninguna sería como ella y cuando accedió a tener una sólo para que Hermione le dejase en paz, comprobó cuán ciertas eran sus palabras.

La misma tarde en que claudicó, Hermione y Ron le llevaron al Emporio de las Lechuzas para que eligiera una. La afortunada era parda, común y un macho. Lejos de lo que se pudiese pensar no fue un ave elegida al azar, al contrario, fue concienzudamente seleccionada por sus características tan opuestas a su antigua lechuza. Luke, como su amado personaje de La Guerra de las Galaxias que había visto entera recientemente tras verla en su infancia de manera interrumpida, era arisco y aburrido, se pasaba los días sobre su percha comiendo sin parar. Cuando intentaba acariciarle, éste intentaba morderle o huía a la otra punta de la percha, sólo volaba hasta el lugar de la casa donde Harry estuviera para hacerle carantoñas cuando la comida se le terminaba. Sólo duró un mes junto al mago, antes de que éste lo devolviese a la tienda.

Tres meses más tarde, tenía una nueva lechuza, fue un regalo de Navidad de la familia Weasley. Rika era de color canela con pecho blanco. Era mimosa, demasiado mimosa. Solía seguir a su dueño por toda la casa: cuando comía en el comedor se posaba sobre la mesa frente a él, cuando se sentaba en el sofá se colocaba sobre el respaldo o el posa brazos y en ocasiones volaba hasta el hombro de Harry donde mordía su oreja suavemente y frotaba su cabeza con la de éste, en el baño esperaba sobre el espejo o la mampara de la ducha y mientras dormía velaba su sueño desde el cabecero sin moverse de allí en toda la noche. Algunas veces el mago despertaba con heces sobre la almohada o en su pelo. Además, la lechuza era tonta, más de una vez había llevado las cartas al destinatario equivocado, o cuando había dicho que esperase respuesta había vuelto sin obedecer su orden. Dos meses más tarde, harto de la falta de intimidad y de disculparse por los fallos de la rapaz, ésta fue devuelta al Emporio de las Lechuzas.

Tras de éstas experiencias, durante mucho tiempo se negó a volver a intentarlo, hasta que, de nuevo, Hermione le convenció de que, ya que no le corría prisa tener una lechuza, lo mejor sería que adoptase un polluelo que pudiese educar a su gusto.

Y todo ello le llevaba a su situación actual: Leia, de dos años y totalmente blanca, le observa desde su percha con aire inteligente y distante como siempre; Anakin, un búho de color negro y año y medio de edad, estaba acurrucado en su regazo sin ánimo de llevar la carta que debía haber entregado a Neville hacía media hora; Frodo, de un año y color gris, estaba golpeándose repetidamente contra el cristal de la ventana de dos hojas, la contraria abierta, dentro de un rato debería reunir fuerzas tras el agotador día de entrenamiento para levantarse y sacarlo, y ya de paso haría mover a Anakin de una buena vez; y por último estaba Scar, de seis meses y cuyo plumaje era una mezcla de negro, marrón y gris, Harry a menudo pensaba si podría colarlo en alguna de esas peleas de gallos que salían en las películas, de seguro ganaba, en ese momento se estaba ensañando con el sillón de su derecha.

Una era inteligente, independiente y aunque aceptaba sus caricias siempre le ignoraba, el otro demasiado cariñoso y vago, otro inmensamente estúpido y el último era un asesino en potencia. Harry se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para que cada uno saliese tan diferente y porqué no se deshacía de ellos, o quizás se quedase sólo con Leia que al menos era eficiente, para responderse que pese a todo les había cogido cariño, y con un pesado suspiro pensaba en Hedwig, su primera lechuza, la que siempre sería insustituible por mucho que dijese Hermione o muchos polluelos que criase.

**_Fin_ **


	5. Caminando al trabajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto#4: Imagen (Callejón Diagon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Harry Potter  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

Harry entra en el _Caldero Chorreante_ y, como cada vez, saluda a Hannah Abbott, quién ahora regenta el bar. Pese al diferente propietario, la textura pringosa de las mesas observable desde la distancia y las manchas de Merlín sabía qué del suelo siguen siendo su marca de identidad. El único cambio observable es la mejora del menú, ya no pone tu estómago a prueba, aunque el puré de guisantes sigue siendo un icono del local, de cualquier forma Harry hace años que no come allí.

Con paso rápido, evitando que la gente le pare, llega a la pared que da paso al Callejón Diagon, de manera automática toca con su varita los tres ladrillos y el muro comienza a descomponerse para darle paso. Bajo el arco observa a la gente caminar con premura de un lado a otro, la gran mayoría con sus túnicas y sombreros y como siempre una emoción le invade por encontrarse en el primer lugar mágico que conoció. Casi con reverencia se adentra tres pasos en el callejón para detenerse un momento más y mirar a su alrededor hasta que se siente uno con el lugar y comienza a caminar despacio, por una vez no va con la hora pegada al culo para ir a trabajar.

A su izquierda encuentra la tienda de calderos y el boticario que constituirían el sueño de todo pocionista y recuerda a su antiguo profesor que dio tanto por la paz en que ahora vivían y con una sonrisa a Malfoy, con quien poco a poco ha ido formando una amistad desde que coincidieron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos el primer año de Albus y Scorpius en Hogwarts. El hombre sigue poniendo su paciencia a prueba, pero los insultos hace tiempo que son dichos en tono de broma, para no perder las “buenas” costumbres más que para herir.

A la derecha está el paraíso de Hermione, la librería _Flourish y Blotts_. Esquivando a la gente llega hasta la tienda y sube los peldaños que le separan de la puerta, intentando no pisar a unos niños allí sentados con la nariz metida en un libro, tan concentrados que ni se inmutan con su paso. El olor a libro nuevo y viejo se mezcla en un aroma que siempre le recuerda a su amiga y por ello ha llegado a amar. Rápidamente se pierde tras la primera estantería, el propietario siempre intenta interceptarle para ayudarle en su compra, pero él, más en esta ocasión que es en busca de un regalo, prefiere intentar encontrar lo que sea por sí mismo.

Observando los títulos salteadamente en las estanterías a sus lados, llega a la sección de curiosidades y pasando un dedo por las polvorientas baldas revisa cada libro, deteniéndose cuando uno llama su atención y amontonándolos levitando a su lado. 

Al terminar su revisión, analiza los cuatro libros afortunados y, ante su indecisión, los hace rotar ante sí, cierra los ojos y atrapa uno. Sabe que da igual qué elija, Hermione se lo agradecería con una sonrisa y un abrazo antes de comenzar a ojearlo y con ello ilusionarse con nuevas cosas descubiertas y a la vez criticar todos los fallos que encontraría en esos artículos. A él le encanta, porque le recuerda cuando revisaba sus redacciones en Hogwarts e incluso sus discursos ahora y puede observar esa pasión por el conocimiento que siempre hace brillar a su amiga. 

Paga el libro aguantando con una falsa y casi invisible sonrisa la admiración y agradecimiento del tendero, y se sumerge en la calle atestada de gente con el libro a buen recaudo en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Se detiene como un niño a ver las novedades en _Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch_ , la Storm 2020 está causando sensación. A su lado en el _Emporio para Lechuzas Eeylops_ y tienda de animales, una lechuza parda de ojos amarillos no despega la vista de él, es como si sintiese que es un extraño mago sin nadie quien le lleve las cartas y le picotee de vez en cuando. Esa ave lleva comportándose así desde que había llegado al establecimiento días atrás, da igual cuán rápido pasase por el callejón siempre le sigue con la mirada. La curiosidad que va despertando en él le impulsa a comprarla, pero no sería ese día. 

Mirando por el escaparate al interior del establecimiento, observa cuánto han ampliado su catálogo de animales. Ahora, además de lechuzas, gatos, ratas y sapos, hay otras aves, perritos, serpientes, peces, arañas exóticas e incluso hurones. Estos dos últimos seres serían los regalos perfectos para Ron y Malfoy, quizás así por una vez se podrían de acuerdo en algo: para matarle.

La _Heladería de Florean Fortescue_ , aunque ahora la llevaba el sobrino, le llama como oso a la miel desde el otro lado de la calle, pero se contiene por ser demasiado pronto en la fría mañana londinense de mediados de septiembre, aunque ya está salivando al pensar en las deliciosas copas de helado.

Pasa de largo ante _Madame Malkin_ , que cada vez tiene ropa con un corte más parecido al moderno muggle, y _Gringotts_ , tan imponente como siempre. Observa con cariño la pequeña tienda de varitas _Ollivander’s_ , y casi corre al pasar frente al Profeta finalmente llegando al acceso al Ministerio de Magia, esta vez relajado para tener más paciencia con las meteduras de pata de los aurores novatos y con la prepotencia de los más veteranos, que también se equivocan a veces pero siempre se sienten por encima de él aunque se tratase de su jefe.

**_Continúa en el reto #15..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:** Me han hecho ver que la conexión con el Ministerio de Magia puede que por prisas no quedó bien lo que quise poner. Con acceso quería hacer referencia a que podría haber alguna especie de portal o algo como los retretes o el teléfono desde el mundo muggle para llegar al Ministerio. Sé que pueden aparecerse desde el punto de aparación y los que no usar la Red Flu del Caldero Chorreante, por ejemplo, pero me tomé esta licencia porque sino se me estropeaba el paseillo hasta el final del callejón.


	6. Una mañana tranquila en la Central de Aurores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto#15: Jefe de Aurores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Harry Potter  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

El chico encargado de control de varitas en la recepción le saluda con respeto, y como siempre le dice que no es necesario que entregue su varita, él disiente y le recuerda que cualquiera con un poco de astucia puede conseguir poción Multijugos. Le disgusta la dejadez por la seguridad existente desde el fin de la guerra y el posterior arresto de todos los mortífagos, y no comprende por qué este control es llevado por una empresa privada y no por los vigiles. 

Se despide y camina hasta el ascensor, no merece la pena discutir con el chico, es sólo un mandado. Allí encuentra a un grupo de señoras de edad avanzada charlando escandalosamente como cotorras que detienen su conversación al verle y la cambian por un molesto chismorreo mientras le lanzan mal disimuladas miradas a cada rato. Sus oídos comienzan a pitar.

Largos minutos después el ascensor llega, y una vez dentro, donde los fuertes perfumes se concentran mareándole se pregunta por qué no ha ido por Red Flú desde el atrio hasta su oficina, después de todo siempre es divertido entrar de improviso en la central, cuando sus subordinados no tienen tiempo de avisarse unos a otros de su llegada y hacer como que trabajan. En realidad a Harry no le importa que hablen y se distraigan entre informe e informe y contraste de pistas, de hecho prefiere ver ese ambiente, él mismo nunca soportó estar tanto tiempo en ese solemne silencio, pero están acostumbrados al Jefe Robars, y él sólo lleva dos años en el cargo. Los veteranos instruyen a los alborotadores jóvenes cómo deben comportarse en presencia de su jefe, no importa si lo estiman o no.

Por suerte, las brujas se bajan en la planta de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no le sorprende porque lo más seguro es que vengan a quejarse de cualquier insignificancia, y da gracias porque las denuncias sean tramitadas desde hace diez años por ese departamento y no el suyo. Recordaba el caos que era la central de Aurores a esas tempranas horas en la mañana.

Finalmente, llega a su destino y como predijo las voces de los oficiales de guardia se apagan repentinamente en cuanto sale del ascensor. Saluda jovialmente a los aurores que encuentra a su paso, intentando que su buen humor se les pegue, pero sólo obtiene indiferencia de unos, sonrojos de algunos novatos y una cara agria de los más veteranos.

Entra en su oficina y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Se quita la chaqueta y la intercambia en el perchero por su túnica de Jefe de Aurores que se pone sobre la camiseta blanca y los vaqueros. Directamente se sienta tras su escritorio, ignorando la mesa con el café a la derecha de la habitación al sentirse despejado esa mañana. Respirando profundamente para coger fuerzas, comienza a revisar el papeleo.

Una hora después de su llegada, como es costumbre, los aurores comienzan a desfilar por su oficina presentando sus informes y reportes de las investigaciones en curso.

El esperado descanso de la hora de la comida llega ese día sin incidentes. Da una vuelta entre los cubículos de los aurores, regresa a su oficina donde vuelve a intercambiar la túnica por la chaqueta y utiliza su chimenea para transportarse a Grimmauld Place, ha quedado en comer con Teddy si no surgía ningún problema.

Mientras da vueltas en la Red Flú se da cuenta de que no ha pisado su casa en Godric’s Hollow desde que los niños han vuelto a Hogwarts. De un tiempo a esta parte su relación con Ginny se está volviendo más y más distante. La pasión y el amor que se profesaban cuando se casaron han desaparecido. En los años anteriores, durante el curso escolar cada uno se sumergía en su trabajo y sólo coincidían en las cenas si no había ningún imprevisto en la central o un partido del equipo que Ginny entrenaba, las Avispas de Wimbourne; ahora no se ven sin para eso. Harry se pregunta, como lo lleva haciendo un tiempo, a dónde les llevaría esa situación, cuándo llegarían al punto en que se pondrían de acuerdo para hablar de su relación y decidir si todavía habría algo que salvar o si sería mejor acabar definitivamente.

Sus reflexiones son interrumpidas cuando sale tropezando por la chimenea del número doce de Grimmauld Place y el olor a estofado preparado por Kreacher invade sus fosas nasales e inquieta su estómago.

**_Continúa en el reto #07..._ **


	7. Almuerzo con Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto#7: 12 de Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

Al llegar al que se acaba dar cuenta de que podría llamar su residencia habitual, se sacude el hollín con un pase de varita y se coloca las gafas torcidas por la agitada llegada. 

En el salón encuentra a su ahijado, su pelo azul cambia a un tono más llamativo por la alegría de verle. Se saludan con una sonrisa y se abrazan fuertemente hasta que Teddy se remueve un poco para soltarse. Lleva una semana sin verle y le estaba echando mucho de menos. Siempre fue para él como uno más de sus hijos y a la vez distinto, porque le había pillado demasiado joven y la mayor parte del tiempo era más un hermano mayor que un padre para él.

Le observa un momento, comprobando que todo sigue en su sitio y no ha encogido unos centímetros para que no tenga que mirarle hacia arriba, el hecho siempre le recuerda lo mayor que ya es, que ambos son.

Harry deja su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de un sillón y caminan hacia la cocina mientras Teddy comienza a contarle con más detalle del deseado las prácticas que ha hecho esta semana en la Universidad de Medimagia. Él le deja hablar, su estómago aguantará por mucho que su ahijado se esfuerce en desestabilizarlo, si ve que se pasa de la raya le contará uno de los más escabrosos casos que ha tenido que resolver. A este juego nunca podrá ganarle.

Se sientan a la mesa para comenzar a comer y entre cuchara y cuchara de sopa el chico sigue con su relato. Cuando termina de explicarle las prácticas y de quejarse de los profesores que le tienen manía y los estúpidos compañeros por los que tuvieron que quedarse todo el fin de semana a envasar partes de cuerpos humanos en alcohol o en formol, le pregunta cómo fue su día. Él responde que demasiado aburrido, que lo más emocionante que ha ocurrido esta semana es un gato que cagaba escregutos de cola explosiva debido a una maldición desviada y éstos estaban causando estragos en el vecindario. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte del trabajo había sido para los del departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas cualquiera que le conociera podría averiguar lo mortalmente aburrido que ha estado esos días.

Teddy se compadece de él dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo mientras ataca su rodaja de sandía y le dice que siempre puede ir a la Universidad a visitarle y él estará encantado de señalarle los estúpidos a los que puede dirigir sus maldiciones. Ambos ríen y Harry agradece teatralmente la oferta con la mano en el pecho, sintiendo tener que declinarla porque tiene una reputación que mantener.

La hora de la comida pasa demasiado rápido y se despiden hasta la noche, cuando se encontrarán en el cumpleaños de Hermione.

Ante la perspectiva de pasar otra pesada tarde de papeleo, entra en la chimenea para ir a su oficina casi deseando que haya un secuestro, un asesinato o al menos un intento, tampoco pedía mucho. No sabía si podría aguantar cuerdo tanto tiempo inactivo.

Mientras vuelve a dar vueltas en la Red Flú piensa esperanzado que pasado mañana es sábado y quizás podría convencer a los Weasley y el resto de sus amigos para jugar un partido de quidditch.

**_Continúa en el reto #17..._ **


	8. El cumpleaños de Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto#17: La mujer de su vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personajes:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

El límite de su cordura llega una hora antes de lo que debía aguantar. No suele marcharse antes de tiempo, pero ese día lo necesita y sabe que puede marcharse tranquilo, pues si algo sucediera le llamarían mediante una invisible pulsera, una versión más sofisticada de las monedas que en su día usó con el E.D. y que todavía conserva.

Aprovechando el tiempo extra antes de acudir a casa de Ron y Hermione, se da una ducha en Grimmauld Place y se cambia de ropa. 

Está a punto de aparecerse a casa de sus amigos cuando recuerda que se deja el regalo del Hermione en la otra chaqueta, golpeándose mentalmente por casi olvidarlo lo recoge y tras asegurarse de que lo tiene todo se aparece en el vestíbulo de la casa de la cumpleañera.

Hermione se sorprende de que haya llegado tan pronto, lo abraza y le planta un beso en la mejilla antes de mirarle un segundo y afirmar más que preguntar que seguía siendo una semana tranquila en su trabajo. Harry lo confirma, aunque no hace falta, y mientras ella le coge del brazo y lo guía hasta un sofá de la sala de estar él le cuenta cuán aburrido y desesperado se encuentra. Cuando termina de relatarlo se siente aliviado, tener a su mejor amiga escuchándole, comprendiéndole y regañándole era lo que necesitaba. De un modo u otro está seguro de que siempre necesitará a Hermione, la que siempre hacía de amiga, hermana y madre.

Entonces es consciente de que ni siquiera la ha felicitado, y disculpándose por el hecho remedia su falta gritando un alegre “Felicidades” y la abraza con cariño. Se queda mirándola, cosa que no se ha detenido a hacer desde que ha llegado. Observa el esfuerzo que ha hecho por recoger su espeso cabello en una especie de moño, él no sabría decir bien qué es, pero está bellísima así, dejando ver su pequeño rostro, el largo vestido azul que la cubre completa su imagen dándole un aire de princesa y así se lo dice. Hermione sonríe radiante y le advierte bromeando que como su marido le escuche decir esas cosas su vida puede correr peligro.

En ese momento llega el aludido preguntando a quién tiene que matar, y estrecha la mano de su mejor amigo y le da un rápido abrazo acompañado de unas palmaditas en la espalda. La pregunta queda olvidada cuando Harry le entrega su regalo a la agasajada diciendo que a ver si adivina qué es. La mujer rueda los ojos ante la forma del paquete y el sello en el papel de _Flourish y Blotts_.

Hermione rasga el papel, lee el título en la portada con aire pensativo para dejarlo un momento de lado y agradecerle con una sonrisa y un abrazo el presente. 

Como Harry había predicho, comienza a ojear el libro, deteniéndose en aquellas cosas que llaman más su atención y criticando con indignación su inexactitud en algunas partes. Él sonríe ante la estampa y deja escapar en un suspiro “Mejor ese libro que mi discurso de Navidad” por lo que su amiga lo regaña con una colleja como si siguiesen en el colegio.

El resto de los invitados empiezan a llegar poco después: familia y amigos de Hogwarts, la Universidad y el trabajo de Hermione. La mayoría de ellos se conocen de otros años y aprovechan la ocasión para ponerse al día, más con el trascurso de la noche, cuando el alcohol comienza hacer efecto y la lengua se hace más ligera.

La fiesta concluye relativamente pronto, al día siguiente la mayoría tiene que levantarse temprano. Él se despide de sus amigos y se marcha feliz a casa, en parte por las dos porciones de tarta de chocolate y el alcohol que ha ingerido y la perspectiva de jugar al quidditch el sábado, en parte por la feliz velada junto a sus amigos. 

Cuando llega a su casa, se desnuda dejando la ropa tirada a su paso cayendo en la cama cansado pero feliz y con una sonrisa en los labios se queda dormido, soñando con el próximo partido de quidditch, un esperado estresante día en la Central de Aurores y Hermione impidiendo que acabe con dolor de estómago por comerse toda la tarde de chocolate él solo.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
